Doctor Who and the Dinosaur Invasion
In 1976, Invasion of the Dinosaurs was released as a novelisation by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Dinosaur Invasion. 1976 First Edition Cover blurb The Doctor walked slowly forward into the cul-de-sac. The giant dinosaur turned its head to focus on the midget now approaching... the Doctor aimed his gun to fire... suddenly from behind came a great roar of anger. He spun round - blocking the exit from the narrow street towered a tyrannosaurus rex, its savage jaws dripping with blood... The Doctor and Sarah arrive back in the TARDIS to find London completely deserted - except for the dinosaurs. Has the return of these prehistoric creatures been deliberately planned and, if so, who can be behind it all? Users who have this in their collection 1976 First Hardcover Cover blurb Users who have this in their collection 1977 Hardcover Reprint Cover blurb Users who have this in their collection 1978 Reprint Cover blurb The Doctor walked slowly forward into the cul-de-sac. The giant dinosaur turned its head to focus on the midget now approaching... the Doctor aimed his gun to fire... suddenly from behind came a great roar of anger. He spun round - blocking the exit from the narrow street towered a tyrannosaurus rex, its savage jaws dripping with blood... The Doctor and Sarah arrive back in the TARDIS to find London completely deserted - except for the dinosaurs. Has the return of these prehistoric creatures been deliberately planned and, if so, who can be behind it all? Users who have this in their collection 1979 Pinnacle Edition Cover blurb RETURN OF THE PREHISTORIC CREATURES Three hundred and fifty million years ago, dinosaurs crawled the Earth, devouring everything in sight. But then they disappeared. Certainly, no one ever expected them to return... When Doctor Who lands in London and finds the entire city deserted - except for dinosaurs - he figures something really weird is going on. It is. A clever group of misguided idealists is at the center of a bizarre plot to reverse Time to a golden era - an era before technology, before pollution, before the hydrogen bomb. The group is going to give the human race a second chance. But, to implement Operation Golden Age, the past must be eliminated. The present will not exist - and only the chosen will survive. Doctor Who must turn the clock forward to stop Operation Golden Age, but will he be able to do it before Earth's Time runs out? Doctor Who is a mysterious, zany, and very mature Time Lord (750 years mature to be exact) who hurtles through space in a stolen Time Machine. Since there's a problem with the steering, he never lands exactly when or where he plans to. This, along with his desperate desire to bring law and order to the galaxies, and his insatiable curiosity, consistently places him in weird and often wild circumstances. Doctor Who, created for and by the BBC, is one of the longest running and most popular shows in British television history. Now this incredible space fantasy can be seen on television in major cities throughout the United States via Time-Life Television. Users who have this in their collection 1982 Reprint Cover blurb The Doctor walked slowly forward into the cul-de-sac. The giant dinosaur turned its head to focus on the midget now approaching... the Doctor aimed his gun to fire... suddenly from behind came a great roar of anger. He spun round - blocking the exit from the narrow street towered a tyrannosaurus rex, its savage jaws dripping with blood... The Doctor and Sarah arrive back in the TARDIS to find London completely deserted - except for the dinosaurs. Has the return of these prehistoric creatures been deliberately planned and, if so, who can be behind it all? Users who have this in their collection *Dascott *The18thdoctor 1993 Reprint Cover blurb "WE'RE FACING THE DESTRUCTION OF HISTORY ITSELF!" The Doctor and Sarah return from the past to find London deserted and under martial law after a sudden invasion of prehistoric monsters. Uniting with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, they uncover a plot to alter time: wiping out all Earth's previous history and returning it to a golden age before technological pollution. Fighting traitors within and monsters without, the Doctor and UNIT must try and stop the deadly idealists. This is an adaptation by Malcolm Hulke of his own original screenplay, which featured Jon Pertwee in the role of the Doctor. Users who have this in their collection *TARDIS2010 Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items produced by Target Books